Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse personified concepts that have their own consciousnesses. They can manifest by mimicking human form, which can be harmed in manners identical to humans. It seemed that War manifested quite some time ago, while the other Horsemen (except Death, who had to be freed) were trotting behind him. They are respectively known as: War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. Each use a special ring that channels their core ability, without which, their physical forms lose most, if not all of their powers. The only power they have shown to be capable of without their rings, is teleportation and in Death's case omniscience. Also, they each travel in a car (colored to resemble their steed's color in lore), having gotten in "with the times". The Horsemen seem to be allied with only each other and their jobs, and do not take the side of Heaven nor Hell. After Lucifer rises from his cage in Hell, he takes command of the Horsemen (seemingly through the use of a binding spell to compel them to comply with his orders) and directs them in enacting his Genocide agains humanity. It is revealed, however, that at least some of the Horsemen resent Lucifer's use of them in his fight with God, ultimately reveling that he only has limited control over them. Their rings, unknown to all but a few select individuals, are the keys to Lucifer's Cage in Hell, and thus the Horsemen collectively hold the key to sending him back. History of The Horsemen Each of the Horsemen (Death, Famine, War, and Pestilence) spontaneously came into existence when death, confrontation, hunger, and sickness entered the universe and Creation itself. Death likely came into existence the moment that God created the first form of life, or when God himself came into being, because there cannot be life without death, but Death said that he could be as old, or older than the Creator himself, and that he has no end. As the Darkness was a force of destruction, it predates Death and the Horsemen, but as God is a force and entity of life, Death would have come into existence around the same time. The Leviathans, God's very first beasts, were shown to be too hungry, and so Famine followed after Death, as the Leviathan preyed on each other, affected by Famine with their never ending hunger. With God and the archangels, His greatest and mightiest celestials, they fought in the horribly and viciously destructive war against the Darkness, and thus War came into being quickly after. The only known creatures to have shown illness, are humans. This means that Pestilence was created after humanity, making him the youngest of the horsemen. Characteristics Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Family * Each other Appearances * Season 5 ** Good God, Y'all ** My Bloody Valentine ** Hammer of the Gods ** Two Minutes to Midnight * Season 6 ** Appointment in Samarra * Season 7 ** Meet The New Boss * Season 9 ** I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here * Season 10 ** Brother's Kepper Notes Category:Creatures Category:Species